


Twitch

by marginaliana



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: "Oh my god, there are two of you!" Jeremy exclaimed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/gifts).



> Inspired by [the Twitch broadcast](http://errantcollection.tumblr.com/post/155576898250/thegrandesttourintheworld-going-live-playing) and [James' new look](http://muggs8787.tumblr.com/post/155513832888/x).

Richard was fairly well absorbed by attempting to drive an imaginary car around an imaginary race course, so he didn't bother looking up when the door opened. He and Jeremy had been here for half an hour already, slumped next to each other on the sofa and waiting for James as usual; there had been a succession of people in and out, camera crew and sound people and a person to make sure the screen with the tweets didn't show any of the ones that were anatomically impossible. Richard rather hoped that he wouldn't have to make significant conversation with any of them, since he'd forgotten all their names about two seconds after he'd been told them.

Beside him, Jeremy twitched. "Oh my god, there are two of you!" he exclaimed.

"Well done, Clarkson, you've mastered addition," said James' voice, but there was enough of a smile in the sound of it that now Richard did look up, sending his car into a river in the process.

And—

Oh, yes, that was definitely something. Richard's breath caught in his throat at the sight of James' new stubble – not quite as luxurious as his own goatee, nor as richly colored, but perhaps a little bit more exciting for precisely those factors. It made James look like a pirate, gone silver with age but still rough around the edges from a life's worth of adventures. Richard half expected him to stick a knife between his teeth and swing out the window on a rope.

Unfortunately this was a nerd-cave and didn't even have any windows. But perhaps that was for the best – Richard didn't actually want to display his erection on the internet, no matter what Jeremy might say. 

Actually, perhaps it was best not to think about whatever was going through Jeremy's mind right now. Then he really _would_ make a fool of himself. "You've stolen my look," Richard said.

James' gaze slid sideways from Jeremy, a languid movement that made Jeremy shiver – Richard could feel it against his thigh – and then _Richard_ was shivering as the full force of those blue eyes came to rest on him. He quickly set the game controller down in his lap.

"Yes," James said, "but I think you'll find it looks far better on me." His mouth was turned up at the corners in the way that said he knew exactly what he was doing. Christ, Richard loved him like this, the way the very mildness of his speech hid something fey and sultry underneath. Probably Richard and Jeremy were the only ones who ever got to see what was there when James discarded the facade.

Richard tore his eyes away from James to look sideways instead; Jeremy had a flush growing up from the vee of his shirt and when he met Richard's gaze, his eyes were just a little wider than usual. _Yeah,_ Richard thought. _Me, too._ By unspoken agreement he and Jeremy moved away from each other on the sofa, leaving room for James to sit between them; not much room, but enough for it to be plausible. Richard noticed Jeremy taking the opportunity to cross his legs while he was at it.

"Ta," James said, sitting down. After a moment he leaned back and swung his arms up to run along the back cushion of the sofa. The soft cuff of his jumper just brushed against Richard's neck. From the far end of the sofa, Jeremy made a faint, choked noise in the back of his throat. "I hope you're prepared for me to thrash you, gentlemen," said James, and Richard clenched his hands so hard around the game controller that the plastic creaked.


End file.
